


Marriage

by kaize



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaize/pseuds/kaize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After-Wedding Prompt, or something like this. More fluff than anything, I'd say. Kaito is back from a two weeks far away hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

He unlocked the door, being as silent as he could, the lights of their bedroom were on, but it never meant Zero was awake – and if he wasn’t, Kaito had no intention on waking him up.  The rest of the house was dark, but it wasn’t a problem for him. He was used to the dark, because of his hunts that could lead him to places where most of people would be afraid to enter, and used to the house.

As he opened the door, he instantaneously felt home. The welcoming scent of Zero’s vegetable soup was there, the other probably had had dinner late because, even if Kaito had called home and told him not to wait, he tried to wait.

The soup scent made the brunette remember he was hungry, and he cogitated the possibility of having dinner, but he had to see someone first. It had been two weeks since he had to leave under the Association’s orders, both were really happy when the older called to say he was already on the train, but in the end, they had a problem and Kaito would arrive late.

Making his way upstairs, he walked as fast as he could not being noisy. The bedroom door was open and Zero was sleeping in the bed on an almost sitting position. Probably felt asleep doing what the brunette told him not to, waiting.

Kaito stopped for a moment, seeing  Zero so near just made him realize he had missed the silvette more than he thought. But he was glad it had been just two weeks, the Association needed time, and that was their way to have it, parting both of them.

Slowly walking inside the room,  he left the bag he was carrying on the floor and stopped by the asleep hunter side. He moved the younger so he’d be at a better position to sleep, covering him with the blankets afterwards.

He wanted to throw himself on the bed and sleep by the other hunter’s side, but he picked some clothes and headed to the bathroom, turning off the bedroom’s lights. The idea of having dinner was long discarded by now, and he could only think about finally sleeping and waking up by Zero’s side.

* * *

Kaito left the bathroom after drying himself, not bothering with putting on a T-shirt, as he was going to under the blankets as soon as he could. He turned the lights off before opening the door or he could wake Zero up, but it wasn’t needed.

Zero was there, sitting on the bed and staring at him at the door. Kaito walked to the bed and stopped in front of the silvette, as always there was no need for words between them. The younger stood up and wrapped his arms around the brunette before muttering his  name.

" I’m home, Zero. "

Kaito kissed the other’s forehead and they stared at each other’s eyes for a moment, right before falling on the bed. They were together again, and no one would part them anytime soon.

They couldn’t talk, every break they had between the kisses were used to breath, and soon their tongues were dancing again. The urge on the kisses lowered and the breaks between them were longer, until they were just laying there, hugging.

" You’re late … "

The silvette complained, his face buried on the taller’s  chest. Even for him, who in the past had accepted the fact that he was alone, those two weeks without him took too long to pass. Even if he’d never admit it, he wouldn’t be able to live alone anymore.

" Sorry. "

The brunette answered as his hand started to play with the silver locks, he missed being like this. Together, cuddling, just waiting to fall asleep. They stayed silently for a while, enjoying the presence of one another.

" Do  you think everything will be fine from now on? " The older broke the silence, this thought had been bothering him for a while, and the only one he should share it with was now by his side. " They sent me back, after all. "

" I hope so. " Zero yawned, Kaito’s caress never failed to make him sleepy, but he wasn’t sure if he should sleep, what if the other was gone when he woke up? " I’m going with you if they decide you have to leave … "

The brunette couldn’t ask for more. Even if he could understand the Association’s need to control the situation and examine it, it wasn’t fair with them. But it was on the past now, he wouldn’t leave.

" What a bad present they gave us. " Complained Kaito, he had said the same before leaving, but he’d never complain enough about it. " That’s good we didn’t invite them to our wedding. " Not that they had done anything besides signing a paper.

"…."

_Wedding._ Zero still couldn’t believe it, he never thought he’d one day be married, and to Kaito Takamiya. He looked up just to receive a kiss from his, now, husband. A good night kiss.

The silvette was almost back to sleep when he felt Kaito grabbing his left  hand. He opened his eyes just to see Kaito staring at his ring and smiling. He couldn’t help but look for the brunette’s ring and smile as well, they were married. Even if people had managed to keep them apart for two weeks just after the marriage, they were together now, and that’s how they’d stay.

" Good night, Zero. "

Was the last thing he heard before falling asleep on the taller’s embrace.

* * *

The sun woke Kaito up, what meant he slept until later than he used to, but it was understandable. Zero wasn’t there, and the brunette wasn’t even sure if he was home. Leaving the bed, he opened the door and called for him.

" Zero? "

" Stay on the bed, I’m going. "

He hesitated, but went back. One minute later, Zero entered the room with their breakfast. Kaito quickly gave him space on the bed, the tray was full of foods, what meant he had work to make the breakfast - as he was able to cook, unlike Kaito who always bought things.

" Is today my birthday and I forgot it? Because if I remember correctly we just have breakfast in bed at important dates. "

The older hunter asked as he fed the other one a piece of the chocolate cake. Zero finished eating and kissed his cheek before answering.

" I was supposed to make it sooner but you were traveling, it’s our …. " It was embarrassing to say it, so his voice sounded a little lower than usual.

" Hm? Can you repeat please? ~ "

Of course Kaito had heard, and he was really happy with what he had heard, that’s why he wanted to hear it once more. Also, making Zero embarrassed was part of his job.

The younger bit his lip, he didn’t want to repeat. Looking away, he opened his mouth to say it but no sound came out of it. He took a deep breath and just when he was about to talk, Kaito’s lips got on the way.

" Happy first married breakfast in bed, husband. "

Said Kaito as soon as their lips parted, he did have heard…


End file.
